Who Are You Now?
by KingJupiter
Summary: Percy Jackson was fed up with being a demigod and runs away, with the help of his closest friends and family, after Annabeth dumps him. He faces new life with Nico and as they get opportunities that anyone would die for after accepting a tempting offer of mortality, with a few strings. (NO HoA yet)
1. If You Can't Hang

**HI. I'm KJ, of KingJupiter/KingJ, or Neptune, or even Pluto. You may call me any of those five names. I am writing, and have yet to complete, a fanfiction book called, _Student Photographer _that was very successful, if you haven't heard of it. I have not updated that story in a couple of months, I believe, but I have had this storyline in my head for so long, I couldn't help it. I thank you for reading this, if you will, and hope that you add it to your alerts list if not your favorites.**

_**Please stay tuned for our feature presentation...**_

_Who Are You Now?_

_Chapter 1: If You Can't Hang_

"Look, Percy. I don't want to hurt you in any way, but we both have to move on." Annabeth said without looking at me. We were sitting at the fire pit alone, where no one could bother us.

"How can I move on after this, Annabeth? You're breaking up with me because you want to explore your options? You make it sound like some sick excuse for cheating."

"You know I would never cheat on you. We can just call it a break. It's a chance for us to meet all of those 'plenty of other fish in the sea'. It doesn't have to end completely."

"That's exactly it, though Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "Saying that we're on a break is break up with the 'up'. If you're tired of me, just tell me. Look me in the eyes and say you want to end this." I was bothered by all of her ways to avoid hanging out with me. The fact that she was breaking up with me because she lost her feelings for me and lied about it bothered me. I though we were going to be together forever.

"Percy, you were my first real boyfriend. You will always be that and no one can take that away from you." Annabeth looked me in the eyes and huffed. "I'm breaking up with you, Percy."

I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed heavily. That was it; we were really done. Almost three years of dating and saying we loved each other, only to be wasted. i stood up and looked all around us. Everything looked so happy, but I wasn't. It was going to be hard to enjoy anything for a while. I walked away from the fire pit while I still had a blank face.

"We can still be friends though." I heard Annabeth yell in the distance. I kept walking to my cabin without a glance back.

I was suddenly hit by something big and heavy on my side that caused me to fall. "Percy!"

I scrunched up my face in pain. "What?"

The heavy thing, or person, got off of me and helped me up. I saw it was Grover.

"Grover, where have you been? It's been a while." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it wouldn't matter anyway.

Grover had smiled, and then it turned into a deep frown. "Annabeth broke up with you."

I nodded while we headed to my cabin. The whole walk there was silent.

i sat on my bed with Grover beside me. I stared at the floor without any though in my mind, not even about the break up. "I'm done, Grover. I'm done with being a demigod, I'm done with being the ugly, stupid, annoying gy that I am."

"You're not ugly, stupid, or annoying, Perce. What you are is my best friend."

"Being your best friend isn't going to convince me."

"What do you mean, 'convince me'?" Grover asked. I had a feeling her knew where I was going with this.

"I'm running away. I want to be alone. I may come back, but I don't think it will last long. I'll probably get so sick of the monsters that I just might let them kill me or come back here for a temporary shelter." I told him.

"All of this because Annabeth dumped you?"

"When you put it that way it sounds stupid, but not because of that. Okay, not mainly because of that, but still. Let's not mention that again." I got up from my bed and stood in front of Grover. "I know you are probably not going to come with me, but I need you to support me in this."

"Grover stared into my eyes for a long time with concern. He looked like he was trying to see if I was lying or not. "Okay." My face bursts into a smile. "But what about Sally and Paul?"

"I'll deal with my parents later. Right now, I need to make a plan, figure out where I can stay while I'm gone. Anyplace that's secluded and will get me away from anything godly related. Please help me."

"Mom, Paul, I really don't know how to tell you this but-." I completely froze up. I didn't know how to tell my family that I wasn't going to stay with them longer. I could never say that I would never see them again, Mom would bolt my shoes to the floor and tape me to the sofa where I would never leave her sight. I also wouldn't be able to handle it.

My mom grabbed my hand and waited for me to continue. "What is it Percy?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Mom asked.

"How did you know?" I was genuinely shocked. No one but Grover knew that I was planning to run away.

"Grover called yesterday night. Paul answered. Grover told us everything you two had discussed."

Paul stopped drinking his lemonade and said, "He said that you felt like you needed to leave and how you are sick of being a demigod. Grover also told us about what happened between you and Annabeth, sorry to mention it. He wanted to leave that part out, but Grover thought it was important to understand why you're leaving."

"Look, Annabeth and I's relationship is irrelevant at this point. It's over, I'm done. Let's just forget about it already. I'm over it." I finally blew up about it. the situation was stupid. Grover thought running away was just so I could get away from Annabeth, and now so did my parents.

"Four days isn't enough to get over someone. I know I don't know the details of what happened, but when you love someone like you did, when you have that hopeless romantic's mind for any given period, it can take months to years to get over it. Trust me, Percy." Mom had a point. She brushed my hair back and written all over her face was how much she loved me. My mother could mask her emotions when ever she wanted. All of her expressions made me feel like I wasn't alone, angry or not.

Paul got up and headed back toward the kitchen but stopped when he was almost there. "If you're going to leave, you're going to need some gear."

**My chapters aren't the longest, but I try to make sure my content is good enough for you. If you enjoyed this, thank you and please leave a review if you won't add to your alerts or favorites. I am not begging you, but it is a suggestion. Leave reviews of what you think should happen next.**

**Should Percy wind up dating anyone?**

**Thanks again!**

**"Expectation is the root of all heartache." - William Shakespeare **

**_~KingJupiter_**


	2. Sorry

**WHAT UP, CREEPY PEEPS? I'M KJ AND WELCOME TO MY STORY!That's something like my intro on my YouTube channel that ALL OF YOU should check out. Just search NeptuneTakesOver and you can go watch my videos! I am now am posting mostly Sims 4 and am at 8 subscribers thus far. I'll have Minecraft soon, too, so yay. That is where I've been this whole time.**

**Updates may be coming quicker, so stay tuned!**

**Welcome...**

Who are You Now?

Chapter 2: Sorry

Paul, Mom, and I were walking through the camping area in Target. A lot of things were a little too expensive and I was trying to convince them that I didn't need all the things they were buying, but they wouldn't listen to me I got two water bottles, a tent, another sleeping bag, and a bunch of other useless camping supplies. I stayed quiet, and that was a first for me.

"Mom, there really isn't a need for any of this stuff. I have most it at home. I got need another sleeping bag; I hardly use the one at home." I finally said

"It's so cute that you think I care now. We don't know where you're going to be sleeping or the outdoor conditions of wherever you'll end up. No, I want you warm and well-kept." My mother was determined to do whatever you could call this and keep moving and Paul was going with that strategy.

"Well," Well," I started, "I'm going to the candy aisle." I walked off and wandered through all the food aisles looking for candy.

When I finally reached the candy aisle, I was in a state that would be similar to breaking down emotionally and mentally. That's what happened. I fell to my knees and thanked the gods for the gift of candy.

The beauty of Twix, Godiva, and KitKat. I was convinced I was heaven. It was the same result of the Kiss of Aphrodite. I wanted to eat all the chocolate. Jolly Rancher was calling my name, too, but I needed chocolate specifically. It was great when your emotions were at a high, apparently. At least, that was my assumption because girls in movies and TV shows are always eating chocolate and ice cream after their boyfriend dumped them.

But, I being male, didn't have their heart crushed by his boyfriend, but his girlfriend whom he had feelings for with his entire being.

I was torturing myself with all the thoughts of Annabeth. It clouded my judgment, I knew that. I was dumbfounded still. I thought that feelings for someone you dated disappeared after a few days, weeks, or months.

What my mother told me was completely taken into consideration, but as I said, the break up clouded my judgment.  
>My thoughts wandered far off the topic almost every moment of the day. I couldn't help but create different scenario in my head of what other ways we could have ended things or if we stayed together.<p>

I walked out of the candy aisle after grabbing a bag of Reese's Pieces and tried to find my mother in the outdoors area of the store. She wasn't anywhere to be found there. Instead, I found Mom at checkout.

"Mom, why didn't you come find me?"

She looked at me blankly."We just bought all of this expensive stuff for you and you want me to come find you? Sorry, son, that's not how life works."

The cashier looked like he had a hard time holding in his laugh. I sneered and walked towards the door as my parents were paying for everything they got for me which had to have been around $200 total.

I didn't go home. I caught a cab after Paul gave me enough money to get back to the dreaded Camp Half-Blood. I'd be staying the rest of the week there, on Saturday I'd head back home and leave for my journey Monday to start fresh.

Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, they all held some sort of memory that I thought dragged me down and it pained me how much significance all the boroughs of New York City held in the filing room in my brain that stored all my memories.

Watching the scenery pass by made me think about how much I would miss the city. It was the citiest city of them all and it was "where dreams were made of" in the language of Alicia Keys and she didn't miss a single characteristic. It was the Holy Grail of cities and it was all mine. Now I was giving it up of some stranger to take over and ruin it.

I had to deal with it. Leaving New York was the only way I could avoid the gods the easiest.

There was no giving up for me.

I wanted to say my goodbyes, even if I was coming back in the future.

Sitting on the pier, I remained in my thoughts. I could hear everyone and could feel their happiness. I still wasn't happy. It had only been a day since I went shopping and after I left this place, I'd be heading off to my possible doom. I wasn't happy. I thought that everything happened for a reason, that things like misfortunes, mishaps, and breakups were there for you to learn, to become wise, to make you the daughter of Athena that will break you.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I had spent almost eight years hearing it. It was Annabeth.

"What do you want?" She came and sat beside me on the pier. Her hands pressed together between her knees while her legs dangled.

" I came to apologize."

"What is there to apologize for? We left everything back in that spot at the fire pit. It's over." I glanced over at Annabeth. Her eyes her closed and she was breathing in deeply.

"Percy, it isn't as simple as I made it seem. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I've had nightmares these past few days. I've lost my appetite several too many times. This is all because I've eaten myself up over the past few days. I completely regret doing what I did to you. There are no 'other fish in the sea' when it comes to you. "

I brought my legs up and hugged my knees to my chest. I wasn't ready for this. This was something I had gotten used to with Annabeth; even if I wasn't ready, I had to at least convince everyone else I was. "You want us to get back together."

"I mean, why not. Wisdom has nothing to do with intelligence, like we Athena kids make it seem. It has everything to do with learning from your mistakes and enforcing what you have learned. I learned that if you love something, or someone, don't let them go, ever."

Annabeth held my face, making me look at her, and crushed her lips to mine. "I'm not letting you go, Seaweed Brain." She whispered against my lips.

I moved away from her face and nodded fiercely. "Let's give it another go. This time, don't let the ball hit the pins so quickly."

"Don't worry, the ball is going straight into the gutter." I kissed her again and it felt like the best feeling in the world. Maybe I'll hold off on my adventure.

**WHAT!? KJ, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I put Percy and Annabeth back together, of course. In the next part. hope to see some Percabeth action, interaction with the campers, and MORE!**

**Remember to go check out my YouTube channel, NeptuneTakesOver, to see some Sims 4.**

**Thanks for reading my story! Hope to see you next time!**

**"Faith, there hath been many great men that have flattered the people who ne'er loved them." - William Shakespeare**

_**~Neptune**_


End file.
